You Belong With Me
by i'mxaxreader
Summary: She was there to be a friend, to be a savior, to be something more. When will Edward realize that everything he's been looking for is right by his side all along? Inspired by Taylor Swift's 'You Belong With Me'. All Human. Please read and review.
1. Introduction

**Author's note: To those who have read my other stories or favorite-d and alerted me, you probably know how I decided, back then, to quit writing human fics. Well, technically, I did quit for a while. And I eventually came back to give it another shot.**

**The truth is, I'm currently hooked up with Taylor Swift's 'You belong with me' and I decided it would be a very nice idea for my comeback. So here it is! I give you again, for the second time around, an all human story. Enjoy! :)**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters I used. Or even the inspiration for this story. They belong to their rightful owners, Stephenie Meyer and Taylor Swift.

* * *

The school bell rung for the fourth time this afternoon, signaling the students to leave the school grounds and to run to their respective classrooms.

With one hand firmly holding Coach Clapp's reading materials, I scrambled through the congested hallway of Forks High and paced my way towards the gym. I had to make a run for it; I barely have time to deliver these papers, let alone making it to class afterwards. With my lack of balance and coordination, it was not a surprise that I tripped and stumbled numerous times before even making it to the gym. I breathe out a sigh of relief I as eventually reached the place, knowing that walking offers me a_ lesser_ amount of damage than running.

I wheezed and fought for breath as I steadied myself on the ground. I was now standing face-to-face with the door. With a turn of the knob, I cautiously pushed for it to open slightly, revealing the empty basketball court at this time of the day.

As the door creaked open, I heard a distinct sound from behind the wooden entrance; much like someone's dribbling a ball or anything of that sort. I prudently took a step inside to figure out where the sound was coming from and was shocked to see a guy playing basketball by himself. He seemed too occupied for my presence didn't even bother him. I grabbed this chance to observe how he plays, how he moves. Surely, Coach Clapp wouldn't mind me staying here for even a teensy minute or two.

Even in my younger years, I never really liked playing this sport. Or never even liked watching the guys play. When a basketball game shows up on TV, I would either search for the remote control and switch it to another channel or just save myself all the trouble by turning it off. Ironically, right at this very moment, I couldn't let my eyes off of this guy, couldn't let my feet drag me to somewhere else. There was something about this boy that captivates me. Maybe it was how his muscles deliciously flexed with his every movement. Or how his lean body moved with such ease and perfection. Or how his long legs glided through the smooth texture of the gym floor. I just couldn't quite figure it out.

Wait. What was I saying? You haven't even seen what he looks like, yet you're already blabbering something about captivation? _Take a grip, Bella! This is not the right time to lust over some random guy whose back appeals to you more than it should!_

I was abruptly pulled from my reverie as a 3-point shot came into view. This is the very first time I _actually _appreciated a single shot and I felt a little over excited for his achievement. Unconsciously, I clapped my hands with much enthusiasm, causing him to turn around; I almost died when he did.

Oh, _wow._

My words tangled up in my throat as I caught a glimpse of his beautiful face. Even from afar, I could see the most brilliant emerald eyes he possessed, shadowed with both confusion and amusement. His hair was a tousled mess, but it didn't matter as much; he looked even more divine with the disheveled arrangement. His cheeks were flushed from exhilaration and sweat covered his body, soaking his white shirt with it. We held gazes for a while, not breaking the intense connection we had just established.

Slowly, he walked towards my direction and my heart thumped erratically as he moved closer. Well, I guess _that's_ the cue.

…turn your back and walk towards the other direction, Bella…

…you're going to start moving...

….any minute now…

Darn it. Apparently, my feet had other plans for today. I looked up and realized that the basketball guy was only an arm's length away from me now.

"Hi," he greeted.

* * *

**This is a short one, since I intended it to be an introduction or a prologue of some sort. Also, this will be a fast-paced story, so brace yourselves for the coming chapters. I've already written the next chapter, by the way. Review and I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can.**

**I'll be sending a sneak preview on the first chapter to those who will review. So, send in those reviews! :)**

**The last chapter for 'A Shot at Failure' will be posted very soon--please be patient. I can't give you the exact day to when I could actually post it, but I'm hoping I could do it next week. I'm still trying to work everything out in that chapter. **

**i'mxaxreader**


	2. She doesn't get your humor

**Only 4 reviews for the introduction? That's rather disappointing, you know. ****But then again, this idea must have been used for quite a million times already, so I wouldn't bother whining my heart out for getting only 4 reviews. **

**As promised,** **I'm giving credit to the newest cullen for letting me borrow her format from her first fic, "Love Story". I know her work does not need anymore plugging, but seriously, you should check it out. It's a very well-written and interesting fic, if I say so myself. :)**

**Anyway, if you took the time to read this, then please leave a review. Enjoy the first chapter! **

_

* * *

_

You're on the phone with your girlfriend;  
she's upset.  
She's going off about something that you said  
'Coz she doesn't, get your humor like I do...

_

* * *

_

"Please listen to me, babe. You know I never meant it like that!" Edward exclaimed as he tried to explain something over the phone. His features were perfectly contorted into a mask of annoyance and worry, both prominent at the same time. It was definitely priceless, his expression. I almost resisted the urge to take a snapshot of his comical appearance at this very moment. I was practically enjoying his misery. I forked another bite of my chocolate cake to stay inconspicuous, to not let by actions be known. Getting caught is way out of the line.

"Okay, I'll take the gift back if that's what you want. I was just hoping you'd like it even a bit," he added, his tone gradually lowering an octave down. I had to stifle a giggle as _tough _Edward turned all _sissy_ and…_soft_, so to speak, at this moment.

"B-b-but babe!" NowI really couldn't stop laughing my butt off as I heard him stammer in words. I had never seen him like this. Or never _imagined _seeing him like this. Ever. He shot a piercing glance at me as he took in my unruly reaction. I forced myself to stop giggling from his abrupt change of persona as he mouthed the words "S_hut up." _I gestured a zipping motion on my lips and turned my attention back to my half-eaten dessert. I struggled hard to erase the plastered grin off of my face, to hold the little snickers before they could even escape my lips, but I was too amused to even bother. _So much for being inconspicuous, _I thought.

With a click and a sour expression graced all over his features, he shut his phone off. I decided it was time to lighten the moods up a little bit. "Have you messed with the squirrels this time?" I asked jokingly.

He rolled his eyes at my question. "No. Your good 'ol squirrels are out of this."

"Cows?"

"No."

"Chickens?"

He heaved a sigh. "Not even close."

"Dinosaurs?" I guessed.

"Can you please be realistic, Bella!" he bellowed, exasperation coloring his tone.

I flinched; he scares me too much with that attitude. I contemplated on the last words that escaped my lips. Sure, it was a little bit…_extraordinary._ But I couldn't entirely blame my imagination for being so wild and creative, could I?

"Okay, I give up. My guesses have never been correct since day one, anyway," I saw the corner of his lips twitch into a smile in response to my confession and it embarrassed me to admit this. I changed the topic before he could even grab the chance to ridicule my obvious flaw. "So what was that all about?"

His forming smile abruptly turned into a frown as I mentioned his earlier phone conversation. Judging from Edward's twisted expression and the female's loud, deranged voice on the other line, I could pretty much guess he and his recent girlfriend fought over something silly again, something you'll never thought couples would have the time to argue about. "It's just… you know. Tanya's being her oversensitive self about certain matters," he said glumly.

"You mean her _usual _oversensitive self," I corrected him. My response earned a nasty look on his face—one that orders me to take back what I said. But I didn't. And I _wouldn't. _Hell would certainly break loose if, for some miraculous reason, I did. And I'm staying true to my every word.

I wonder how absurd Tanya got this time. I remember the last time she went hysterical over a bar of chocolate Edward offered to her, saying how he never seemed to be concerned about a cheerleader's figure or weight. And the last, last time was about a diet cola he bought from a store. She then fussed about how she's feeling all flabby and bulky that Edward even thought of buying a diet one rather than the usual. Seriously, if _I _were to take the place of her boyfriend—which I hope will never happen—I wouldn't know where to place myself. Heck, you can never expect something reasonable from her. I know the girl long enough not to be surprised, but she always manages to shock me when she throws a fit over the pettiest reasons.

They say girls could never make up their minds. That_ could_ be true. But the world doesn't need another living proof to justify that.

I could come up with at least fifty guesses on why a delirious Tanya was over the phone with Edward, screaming and whining at the top of her lungs. But it wouldn't help a bit if I assumed wrong, so it's better to hear the story from the _boyfriend_ himself. "What is it about this time?"

I saw him blink several times, his brows furrowed in confusion as I spoke. "What is what this time?"

"The reason. Remember?"

"Oh, that…" He trailed off. "It's really something silly and I'm pretty sure you wouldn't have the time to hear the whole reason behind the argument. So, never mind."

_It's really something silly._ I rolled my eyes at the statement; I already guessed as much. They always seemed to have all the time in the world to bicker over the silliest stuff and frankly, their trivial quarrels wear me out every time. It's like you're being subjected to World War every single day and you could do nothing but to digest _everything,_ no matter how ridiculous their conversation could get. It's really sickening, if you ask me.

"Come on, Edward. Spill it out already."

I could see the hesitancy in his eyes, could feel the indecisiveness radiating from him. "Promise me you won't laugh," he finally responded.

As far as my memory could take me, there was never a single time I suppressed a laugh while he talked about Tanya's appalling behavior. Most times, I would snicker or chuckle at a certain point of his narration and he would sigh and complain about how I failed to sympathize with him. And we would go on like that everyday, laughing and messing at each other, not minding the stares and cryptic looks we get from people who pass us by. They can conclude as much as they want; I couldn't care less. I forced myself to give him a slight nod for him to speak up. I wonder how long I could last without breaking my promise.

"Well, yesterday was our 3rd month anniversary, and I had to think of something special for _my girl_."

I grimaced at his term of endearment. She's all yours, alright.

I immediately put the poker face back before he could notice the change of expression on my face. "I finally decided to give her a kitten for a present," he continued.

Of all the animals, a kitten? A harmless kitten caused all this big of a fuss? I could not believe it! Tanya has to earn a world record for this. I mean, it's really very seldom to see people going berserk over such innocuous creature, isn't it?

"Better give her a dog next time," was all I could say. The unnecessary anger would surely erupt at any minute now, and I had to distract myself to prevent that from happening. Tanya's already enough to upset him and I don't want to give him another reason to be. She could be a pain in the ass for all eternity if she wants.

"She hates dogs. She was bitten by one when she was about five years old." Good dog. I guess I have to adore them from now on.

I could not think of any other response for that. It's either I succumb to my nature and bombard him with my sarcastic remarks or be the hypocrite of the year by giving her my utmost pity. Either way, he would clearly see right through me and this would only turn into an awful argument. I dropped the subject and tried to divert the conversation. "How is a kitten any special, by the way?"

I saw a sheepish smile slowly creeping on his features as he answered, "Well… it's not just the kitten, per se. I thought I could make it more special if I write her a simple note."

"And what was written in the note, exactly?"

I had to wait for a day before he responded. "It says 'you absolutely don't know how _purrrrfect _you are, babe. I hope you finally got the message.'" He looked directly into my eyes. "Tell me, how can she not understand the humor in that? I was trying to make her laugh with the pick-up line, but instead, I got _this._"

I had to burst into laughter as he emphasized the word '_purrrrfect_', literally making purring sounds for added effect. Now, who wouldn't like that sort of gift? I couldn't imagine any girl rejecting that sweet gesture. Behind the well-built body and the glorious face, no one knew, besides me, that Edward can be this sentimental-Romeo-of-our-generation type of guy. But he's really just like that—a little bit corny but romantic nonetheless. He always has been. I know him long enough to know.

Edward and I have been friends for over a year now and I know him like my older brother—technically, since he's two months older than me. Back then, I never imagined talking to him, let alone befriending him, but reality decided to present me with such things that I thought were impossible. We sat in Biology together and felt more comfortable with each other as each day ended. Who would've thought Mr. Basketball Guy would end up being friends with the girl who discreetly watched him play all alone? Well, I didn't. A year wasn't enough to understand the _popular_ Edward Cullen, but in that short of a time, I've learned a lot of things about him, about his hidden personality that only a chosen few had the chance to know about. Like how he gets mad over a loss at a basketball match. How he likes to cut off classes during Biology but _never_ tried doing so. How he resents being forced to watch cheap chick flicks with anyone. How he loves the smell of the surroundings after a heavy downpour. How he adores poetry more than he could ever admit it. Really, I could make quite a list here if I dare to continue. And I wouldn't be able to stop once I start enumerating.

He crossed his arms as he consumed my laughing fit. "Well, at least _someone _understood the humor."

I managed to let out a couple more giggles before I finally quieted myself. I gasped and panted for air before turning my head to face him and spoke, "Oh, God. I haven't laughed that much since forever! I didn't know you could even come up with that lovesick line."

He shook his head infinitesimally. "You sure know how to wound a man's ego, don't you _Isabella_?"

"Actually, it's not easy doing so with other guys. But it's rather a piece of cake when it comes to you, _Anthony,_" I spat, a mischievous glint shadowing my chocolate brown orbs.

We ended up laughing in unison, our voices disrupting the serenity of the place. For a moment, he seemed to be back to his normal self, away from all the troubles and worries that bothered him for days. I could not help but notice the gleam on his emerald eyes, the goofy grin fixated on his face; I could never get tired of staring at him.

"Is the view any good?" he asked, a smirk finding its way on his features.

I flushed a crimson red, knowing what he meant exactly with his question. I tried to play it cool as I mockingly retorted, "More than good." I smirked. "It's purrrrfect."

* * *

**Forgive me if I didn't bother to include the detailed part of their friendship in this chapter. I know your imaginations could make up for it. LOL. By the way, if you would notice, Bella's feelings for Edward isn't as pronounced as you thought it would be. She's not all I-love-my-bestfriend-to-bits kind of girl. But, you'll see soon. As the story progresses, so do the characters. :]**

**So how does this chapter appealed to you? I hope it wasn't that bad.**

**P.S. Okay. I'll admit the second chapter's not even halfway through. Final exams are taking much of my time, since I have a lot of things to catch up on. I'm hoping I could finish writing it by next week, though. Again, I'll be sending a sneak preview on the second chapter for those who will review. Will that give you enough reason to?**


	3. A Typical Tuesday Night

**A/N: 10 reviews for the first chapter? Not bad. But I hope this chapter could earn more. :)**

**Now, it occured to me that some of you were totally lost on my introduction. And of course, as the author of this story, I have to explain for those who had a tough time figuring out the beginning. Basically, the introduction took place a year before the first chapter happened and the unnamed basketball guy who greeted Bella was Edward. The friendship that blossomed between the two in that one year wasn't detailed in this fic--I left that part for my readers' imagination. :) This is a very fast-paced story, I know. But I did mention it will be, right? Anyway, I faintly hope this clears up the confusion.**

**Q: Will you include the other Cullens in this story?  
**_A: I probably will. :) Their roles aren't defined yet, though. I guess you just have to continue reading to find out._

**Okay, so I'm done with the questions. Without further ado, I now present you the second chapter. Enjoy!**_

* * *

_

_I'm in the room  
It's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do_

* * *

It was a very tranquil evening. The bluish-dark clouds faintly glowed as little points of light gleamed across the horizon. The house itself was rather quiet when I came home. I found myself smiling as I recalled the crazy afternoon I had with Edward today. We laughed over the most insignificant things, talked about the most random stuff, and rallied with the most sarcastic remarks we could come up with. I could still vividly picture his amused face, could still hear his boisterous laughter ringing in my head. I don't have to worry much now; I was pretty certain he was himself again before we parted.

As I stood facing the front door, I grabbed the key from my back pocket and popped it into the key hole, twisting slightly just so the lock would open. As I heard it unbolt, I pushed the door ajar and reached my hand out for the light switch. I flicked it on, expecting the blinding light to hurt my eyes, but surprisingly, it didn't. I flicked it on for the second time, but still, darkness enveloped the whole house. I tried for a third but, just like the first and second attempts, it still failed.

My growing impatience over the freaking light switch turned into sudden fright as I heard someone behind me spoke, "I'm afraid we're having a blackout, Isabella."

I swiveled around to find a middle-aged lady standing not too far from me, a concerned look written on her face; it was Mrs. Newton. She doesn't exactly fall on my mentally-listed best neighbors in town, but times like this made me feel thankful that she lives only a few blocks away. At least _someone _had volunteered to break the news before I went nuts flicking that switch on and off.

"Do you know when will the electricity be back?"

She took a minute to glance at her watch and answered, "About an hour from now, dear. Could you manage being alone for that long? I mean, I could ask my son to—"

I promptly cut her off before she could even finish her statement; I know exactly what she was about to say. "That's not really necessary, Mrs. Newton. I'll be perfectly fine."

The words came out harshly from my lips, my tone sharper than I never thought it would be. I instantly regretted my earlier action as a new expression registered on her pale face—it was of embarrassment. Really, I should have kept my mouth shut. It's not like she's acting all matchmaker between me and her son, right? With a slight nod, Mrs. Newton shifted on her heels and took off towards the direction of her house.

I sighed dejectedly. Surely, I could've told her that in a _nicer _way.

I turned around to see the front door wide open, greeting me, welcoming me home, with the looming darkness as its only major setback. The dark and my clumsiness _never_ sounded like a good combination, but the situation left me with no other choice. So with all the guts I could manage, I cautiously stepped inside, engulfing the pitch-black that dominated every corner of the house. My hands automatically held on to everything at an arm's reach—much like a reflex—to prevent myself from getting hurt. I made it past ten steps when I accidentally slipped and landed hard on my butt. _Very typical,_ I bitterly thought. I could never go a day without bruising myself; that much is given.

I felt the throbbing pain on the lower part of my left arm as I tried to stand on my feet, my hands gripping the wooden railings of the staircase for support. I haplessly fought my way to find the couch—a place suitable for impeding any further damage on my part—and took a sit as I finally located its position. My fingertips grazed lightly over my left arm and I winced in pain as they came in contact with the suspected bruise.

I tried to focus my attention on other things to ignore the eminent proof of my fall, but the lingering pain won't let me have my way. I sat motionlessly for what felt like an hour, afraid that a simple movement would make matters worse. Relief flooded through me as the electricity returned, the lights illuminating the whole of the house. Immediately, I glanced down to examine the fruit of my clumsiness—a very sore wound, with blotches of dried blood surrounding it, came into view. I got up from my seat and sought for the emergency medical kit; I was sure Charlie kept one since I stayed here in Forks. I tended the wound with utmost care, my hands warily moving on its own, and then shoved the kit back on its place as I finished.

My stomach roared in protest as I realized how late it was for dinner. I steered towards the kitchen to grab the unconsumed sandwich in the refrigerator. This would do; I'm not really hungry, anyway. I ascended the stairs to get to my room, my personal sanctuary.

As soon as the door was closed, I sifted through my pile of books and snatched my withered copy of _Pandora _by Anne Rice. I badly needed something to occupy myself while I'm alone tonight and this book seemed to be the perfect distraction. Charlie never failed to work overtime every Tuesday and it's a guarantee today is no different

I opened my window to feel the cold breeze touching my skin, making me shiver from its soft and gentle blow. I held the book in my hand as I plopped down on the bed, readjusting myself to find a good reading position. It still felt oddly strange to be cocooned in too much silence, so I hastily stood up and reached for my radio to turn it on. I flipped through every station, hoping to stumble upon the right music that could satisfy my weird preference. I was not disappointed when I heard one of my favorite songs.

_It's close to midnight and something evil's lurking in the dark  
__Under the moonlight you see a sight that almost stops your heart  
__You try to scream but terror takes the sound before you make it  
__You start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes,_

_You're paralyzed  
__'Cause this is thriller, thriller night  
__And no one's gonna save you from the beast about to strike  
__You know it's thriller, thriller night  
__You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight_

_You hear the door slam and realize there's nowhere left to run  
__You feel the cold hand and wonder if you'll ever see the sun  
__You close your eyes and hope that this is just imagination  
__Girl, But all the while you hear a creature creepin' up behind  
__You're out of time_

I could not help but to dance along with the catchy tune of the song. I set the book down and planted my feet firmly on the floor, just in time as the chorus played next. I wiggled my hips from side to side, my body convulsing with the every beat of the music. My arms swayed wildly as though the wound from earlier does not exist.

_'Cause this is thriller, thriller night  
__There ain't no second chance against the thing with forty eyes, girl  
__You know it's thriller, thriller night  
__You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight_

_Night creatures call  
__And the dead start to walk in their masquerade  
__There's no escapin' the jaws of the alien this time (they're open wide)  
__This is the end of your life_

_They're out to get you, there's demons closing in on every side  
__They will possess you unless you change that number on your dial  
__Now is the time for you and I to cuddle close together, yeah  
__All through the night I'll save you from the terror on the screen,  
__I'll make you see_

I turned the volume a little bit higher, forgetting the fact that almost everyone's in dreamland by now. Oh well, it doesn't matter; this dreary town could use some lightening up, anyway. I continued to exhaust myself as I danced my heart out, swinging and twirling as the song grew closer to an end. I swear Michael Jackson would be absolutely devastated when he sees me desperately trying a poor imitation of his popular moves.

_That this is thriller, thriller night  
__'Cause I can thrill you more than any ghost would dare to try  
__Girl, this is thriller, thriller night  
__So let me hold you tight and share a killer, diller, chiller,  
__Thriller here tonight_

_Darkness falls across the land  
__The midnight hour is close at hand  
__Creatures crawl in search of blood  
__To terrorize yawl's neighborhood  
__And whosoever shall be found  
__Without the soul for getting down  
__Must stand and face the hounds of hell  
__And rot inside a corpse's shell_

_I'm gonna thrill you tonight  
__(Thriller, thriller)I'm gonna thrill you tonight  
(Thriller night, thriller)  
I'm gonna thrill you tonight  
Ooh, babe, I'm gonna thrill you tonight  
Thriller night, babe_

_The foulest stench is in the air  
The funk of forty thousand years  
And grizzly ghouls from every tomb  
Are closing in to seal your doom  
And though you fight to stay alive  
Your body starts to shiver  
For no mere mortal can resist  
The evil of the thriller _

I giggled as I realized my utter silliness tonight. I could actually enjoy dancing if it meant staying in a single place while acting crazy and wacky at the same time. My laughter eventually subsided as I heard a velvety voice from behind me. "Well, I think I've seen everything."

I whirled around to see a grinning Edward sitting atop the branch of a tree near my window. He looked godly even in the faint incandescence of the night. "Good gracious! You could've given me a heart attack!"

As much as I want to stare at his perfection all night, I couldn't; there were much more important questions to be asked. "Wait. Why are you sneaking up on my window like that?"

"I'm visiting you."

I scoffed. That is the most _unbelievable_ answer I could get for this type of question. "Is that your new definition of visiting? Sneaking through a person's window?"

"Sneaking through _your _window is what I call visiting." He rolled his eyes as if that was an obvious fact I failed to know. Instantly, he jumped off of the tree and landed in my room with noticeable ease. Show-off.

He sat at my bed and continued speaking, "You know, if you told me you had those killer moves, I would've taken you to the dance last year."

"You would've gotten your worst rejection if you did."

"I could bet my life I won't." I could practically see the crooked smile lighting up his face.

It was my turn to roll my eyes at his statement. Edward could get really cocky sometimes; I had to resist the urge to chuck his ego on his face. "Don't be too sure, _Romeo."_

"Oh. Is that so, my dear _Capulet_?"

I ignored the hint of teasing in his voice; it was already late and I was sure Charlie will be back soon from work, but this guy needs some serious help. I just know something's wrong with him. He isn't really the type of person who randomly barges in just to _visit._ If I couldn't let him talk, then I'd forcefully pull the answers from him if I needed to. I crossed my arms and looked at him, straight into those emerald orbs, and exclaimed, "Edward! What are you really up to?"

He returned my gaze and I could see his eyes abruptly widen in horror. He then stood up and walked towards me, closing the little distance between us. Edward carefully grabbed my left arm, tracing the unscathed skin near my wound, and held it with his own. I couldn't deny the jolt that sprang from that simple contact. "What happened to your arm?"

He was stalling apparently, but I couldn't find the will in me to retract my arm from his grasp. Especially not after seeing the worry in his eyes. "I…tripped over something a while ago."

"I should have known." I couldn't help but feel relieved as I heard a carefree laugh escape his lips. "Does it still hurt?"

I shook my head for a response. Hesitantly, I pulled my arm back and stared at him, keeping a stern look on my face. This isn't good. It should be _me _interrogating _him _and not the other way around. I dragged Edward onto the bed and sat at the open space beside him; it was time for me to get the answers. "Tell me, what is really up?"

He tilted his head in my direction, a halfhearted smile marking itself on his face, and asked, "Am I really that obvious?"

I rolled my eyes and nodded. He really needs to practice some more if he intends to be discreet. "I needed to get away from all the shouting at home."

It was only five months ago when he told me that exact line and I knew what he meant by those words. His parents, Esme and Carlisle, were filing a divorce after twenty successful years of being married to each other. It would've been devastating news for another person but for Edward, along with his sister Alice, it wasn't really something unexpected. With the good show he always manages to put up in front of everyone, you would think he's living such a perfect, luxurious life, but truthfully, he isn't. Not many people know that of course. And Tanya isn't one of them. She's probably too busy maintaining her figure or polishing her nails to even care.

Right now, I longed to touch him, to comfort him, but I had to set a thin line for my actions; I couldn't let myself be easily swayed with my emotions now. Before I could even reach out, I heard Charlie pulling into the driveway as the engine hurled into a stop. I turned to look at Edward, whose expression was nowhere close to perturbation, and said, "We'll talk tomorrow."

He nodded and went straight to my open window while I inspected every single part of my room; Edward couldn't leave any traces that he's been here in this time of the day.

"Hey, Bells?"

I looked up to see Edward flashing his crooked grin at me. "Hmmm?"

"I'm glad I came here tonight."

With that, he jumped off from my window and I was left irrationally smiling at what he just said. _So do I._

_

* * *

_

**The chapter's a rollercoaster ride with the humor, the little drama, the fluff, and all that. :) LOL.**

**For those who aren't familiar with the song I included here, it's Thriller by Michael Jackson. It's an old 80's song but still popular nonetheless. I find it absolutely perfect to match Bella's taste in music since not a lot of girls her age could appreciate Michael Jackson's songs.**

**If you took the time to read or put this story on your alerts and favorites list, then please leave a review. I'll be sending a sneak preview of the third chapter for those who will. :)**

**P.S. You probably hate me for delaying the last chapter of 'A Shot at Failure', but the update's coming up next! Be a dear and check that story out if you haven't yet. Thanks! :)**

**i'mxaxreader**


	4. I wear Tshirts

**A/N: GAH! Sorry, this chapter came in much later than I expected. My writer's block has gone worse since yesterday and it refrains me from finishing a chapter in one day. So, yeah.**

**Enjoy reading, everyone. Remember to leave a review afterwards! :)**

**Disclaimer: I absolutely do not own Twilight. Or even the inspiration that made this fic possible.**

__

* * *

_But she wears short skirts  
I wear T-shirts  
She's cheer captain  
And I'm on the bleachers_

* * *

The loud buzzing of the alarm clock pulled me from my deep slumber, cutting me off from dreamland and bringing me back to reality. It was an ordinary Wednesday and I knew I have to get up this instant if I still want to keep my records clean. It would've been an easy thing to do if only I could get my body to act accordingly. I peeked one eye open to look at the clock on my bedside table, pleased to know it was only 6'o clock in the morning. Classes won't start until 8'o clock, which leaves me a good two hours to waste. I stopped tossing and turning in bed when my cell phone rung underneath my pillow. I picked it up; not minding who in their right mind would disturb me from my sleep.

I was greeted with Alice's shrilling voice on the other line. "I'll be there in half an hour, like it or not!"

Leave it to Edward's sister to act all hyper at this time of the day. Hastily, she hung up, leaving me speechless and aggravated at the same time. What could she ever want this early?

I forced myself to get up from the bed, to temporarily restrict myself from dozing off again; that would have to wait until I get home later this afternoon. I started to fix the messy bed I was in, neatly placing pillow after pillow over the soft mattress. I still have ten more minutes to myself before Alice arrives. I wanted to do something productive with the remaining time, to busy myself while waiting for her, but the thought of her having something sneaky and terrible on her head made me want to slump back in bed and detach myself from whatever world she wanted me to be in.

I didn't have to wait long as a car abruptly hurled to a stop in front of our house, the tires making those awful screeching noises. I scurried down the stairs to get the front door and meet Alice. Opening it, I saw Edward still on his car and her pixie-like sister waving feverishly at him.

Edward caught my eye, smiled his crooked smile, and said, "I'll see you later at school." With that, he dashed off, his silver Volvo running at a petrifying speed. That guy seriously needs to be tutored on how to properly drive at a small town like this.

Alice turned around and tugged my arm to get inside. _She_ led me to _my_ own room, like I'm the visitor here and she's the owner of the house, and comfortably plopped on my bed. She still hasn't told me what she was up to. And not knowing her motives only drove me insane to my very core. "Alice, what is really happening?"

She grinned. It wasn't the innocent smile that escaped her lips. No; _this_ grin wouldn't fit in that category. Instead, it was her wicked one that came into view—something that advised me to run away before she gets too caught up with her plans. "We have a fashion emergency!"

I groaned at the excitement leaking in her tone. Why would Alice be in such haste to come over here? To dress me up, of course. I was expecting some kind of major problem that bothered her like being bullied by her older brother, Edward, or dealing with a very difficult homework. But fashion emergency? That is by far off the least thing I could—and _would_—handle.

Seeing the disgruntled look written on my face, she spoke, "Come on, Bella! You have to look extremely adorable today at school. The cheerleading auditions are up for today until Friday. You have to—"

I promptly cut her off as everything finally made sense. "Wait. _You_ want me to audition for the cheerleading squad?"

She nodded and I couldn't help but chortle at the idea. Dancing without exact, patterned movements was bad enough for my horrible luck, let alone following a routine and doing stunts. This girl has too much of an imagination for my and her own good.

"Are you trying to be funny this early morning, Ali? 'Cause if you are, then I'd like to inform you that you're terribly succeeding at doing it," I managed to blurt out in between laughs.

She huffed in disappointment, an adorable pout pronouncing itself on her pale face. "I didn't get up early for nothing, Bella," I heard her mumble under her breath.

I heaved a sigh as I took a sit beside her. "Ali, dancing and Bella just do not exactly fit together. You, of all the other people living here in Forks, should know that."

"Well, since you won't let me_ mess_ with your wardrobe, could you at least let me do your make-up?"

My eyes abruptly widen at the sound of her request. Dressing up never made a good impression on me and, as far as I know, I never wasted a chance to try and get that message through her head. I was about to voice out my protest when I noticed her sudden change in attitude. Her features softened into a pleading expression as she consumed my horror-struck reaction. She knew how much I easily give in when she looks at me like that. And she—and her brother, if I may add—often use that advantage to get their way. I groaned in frustration. When you think the world couldn't get any more unfair, something comes your way to prove you're dead wrong. How could the world be truly unjust at times?

"Okay, Alice," I surrendered. "You can have your way just this _once_."

"Yay! You're going to love this, Bella! I'm sure. You'll even plead me to fix you up everyday once I'm done with your makeover."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah. Sure, Alice. I'll be begging my knees off to have your super magical hands work on my too average look."

"I'm serious, Bella."

"Why, Ali, I'm also _dead_ serious with what I said earlier."

She nudged me in a playful way, with force just enough to let me feel the slightest impact, and I could not help but laugh at our silly conversation. Alice and I never had a tough time dealing with each other. Since I often stay at Edward's place, we always had the chance to talk about random stuff, to share each other's stories, and to give one another a good kick in the butt if needed. She's my best friend and I love her like my own sister; except, of course, when she irrationally blows her mind over the latest fashion and _forces _me to cooperate with her daily makeovers. _That _I couldn't handle.

"Isn't it time for you to clean up, Ms. Slowpoke?" she asked.

I shot a quick glance at my clock and hurriedly moved as it registered 7:15 AM. I still have at least 45 minutes left before class starts. I mentally calculated the total time it would take me to be ready for school: 20 minutes at the shower, 10 minutes to get dressed and blow-dry my hair, and another 10 minutes to drive my way to school. Well, that leaves me…5 extra minutes to get to class. That would do.

I grabbed my bag of toiletries and scurried down the stairs again towards the bathroom. Once inside, I turned one of the knobs of the shower and, almost simultaneously, hot water came out, drenching my petite frame with just enough warmth. I washed my hair with my favorite strawberry-scented shampoo, soaped every part of my body, and rinsed everything thoroughly. I dried myself with the towel and quickly put on my blue jeans and a black hooded long sleeved t-shirt with red streaks on the side. I have a fair guess Alice wouldn't agree even one bit with my choice of clothes, but then again, when had she?

I hesitantly stepped out of the bathroom and weaved my way up the stairs to get to my room. Just like what I had expected, Alice looked aghast upon taking in my black-and-blue combination.

"Bella! What are you wearing?"

Isn't it obvious yet? "Ali, this is called a t-shirt. Have you been drowning yourself with skirts and dresses these past few days?"

"I know what it is, silly. I mean, why are you wearing…_that?_ You look like a crap imitation of an emo schoolgirl. Do you want to complete that outfit with eyeliner?"

"It is necessary for a human being to keep their innermost thoughts to themselves at some point, Alice," I spat.

"But I don't have innermost thoughts," she said brightly. "They look just like my outermost thoughts."

I chuckled at her response. That was true. Whatever went into Alice's head came out of her mouth, which made her look like a little too candid for others. "Fair point."

"Now, come on! I'm excited to do your makeup."

I sighed. I thought she had forgotten all about her part of the deal. Oh well. I shouldn't have hoped. I reluctantly sat on the bed beside her, my hair fixed into a neat bun, and prepared myself for the worst. She must've sensed the tension lingering between us as I heard her grumble, "Will you please loosen up? It's not like you're facing your death sentence here."

"If it's makeover we're talking about, then I probably am," I retorted.

I saw her features disarranged in annoyance. "Please drop the whining, Bella. We have no time for that. I have to do this real quick or else we'll be late for class. Now, be very still, alright?"

I eased off a little at her words. It's not like I have any other choice, anyway. I mean, who knows what she could do with that makeup kit? The mascara and lipstick looked scarier and _deadlier _once they're in Alice's hands. The eyeliner and eye shadow were no different. My thoughts were abruptly interrupted as I felt the brush lightly grazing my cheeks, giving them a soft tone of pinkish red. Her hands felt light; like she has been doing this all her life. But knowing Alice, I might have guessed correct.

"Hey, Alice?"

"Hmm?" she mindlessly asked back.

"Why aren't you accompanying Edward to school today?"

My question slowed her actions for a while, but she quickly regained her pace just seconds after. "Edward wanted to drive Tanya to school this morning. And you and I both know that I _can't_ stand being close to that girl. So, I asked him to drop me off at your house first."

"You should start accepting her now, you know," I said calmly. "Besides, I don't think you'll be seeing another girl dating your brother anytime soon."

With my response, I heard her let out a sigh. "I'm not losing hope, Bella. And you shouldn't too."

Alice knew of my feelings towards her brother. And I admit it was such a relief to let her know. Just the idea that I'll finally have someone to talk to about Edward—without being _too safe_ with my words—has lifted a huge weight off my soul. Ever since then, she kept on insisting that I should let his brother know about my deepest sentiments, that I should try and not be afraid of the consequences. But, really, how can I not? With the steady friendship going on between us, I don't think it'll be worth the risk to ask for something _more._

Her high-pitched voice, filled with satisfaction and happiness, tore me from my reverie. "There! You're all done!"

She held up a handy mirror to my face and I can't tear my eyes away from the girl I saw in the reflection. She was indisputably beautiful, simple yet elegant with the light makeup she's in. Her cheeks were tinted with a pinkish hue, her chocolate brown eyes more striking than ever. Alice kept it subtle—not too over the top, yet just enough to be noticeable.

"Speechless, are you?" she asked, a smug smile plastered on her face.

I smirked back. I couldn't deny her victory this time. I got up from the bed and tugged her arm, pulling her out of the room in an instant. "Okay, you've had your fun. Now, let's go or else we'll never make it to class on time."

"With your truck, I'm sure we won't," she murmured as she settled herself on the front seat.

I kept my mouth tightly shut and decided to let that little remark pass. It won't help anything if I respond, anyway. My arguments with Alice were never different with the ones I had with Edward—they tend to go around in circles, us missing and dodging the finer points. But in the end, we would wind up laughing and forgetting what the argument was about. It gets all very silly and childish at times. With the key already popped in, I started the engine and finally drove off towards school.

It was not long before we arrived at Forks Highschool, the parking lot filled with lots of different cars and not many students. Once I parked my truck in a nice, open space, Alice and I quickly got out, our feet dragging us at light speed. We ambled through the deserted hallway, our steps as inaudible as possible, as we sought for our own classes. Biology's up for my first class, and knowing Mr. Banner, I'll only end up humiliating myself once I come in late.

Cautiously, I peered inside the classroom, my eyes scanning its every corner to check if Mr. Banner had already dropped in. To my relief, he hasn't. Thank heavens!

"Hey, Bella!" My head jerked up reflexively at the sound. Instantaneously, my eyes found the person who just called my name; it was Edward and he was frenziedly waving at my direction.

All the other students inside the room, probably curious to whom he was waving at, also stared to the exact place where I stood. Great. Thank you, Edward. A little attention _really _helps.

I stepped inside the classroom and hurriedly took a seat beside Edward. He was still grinning like a madman when I settled in. I shifted in my place and returned his grin with a piercing glare. What was wrong with him today? I take my statement back a while ago. He doesn't only need a tutor to properly teach him how to drive. He also needs a _psychiatrist_ to figure him out.

"You look really nice." I froze in my seat, obviously caught off guard with his greeting. I totally forgot I'm still covered in Alice's makeup.

I was sure Edward sensed my abrupt uneasiness with his words. Really, the guy knew me too well to not even notice. "What? I can't give compliments now?"

I feel like my words were suddenly caught up in my throat at that precise moment. I couldn't get my mind to think straight or my cheeks to stop blazing from the effect of his flattery. I was absolutely grateful when Mr. Banner entered the room, temporarily cutting my conversation with Edward. I don't know what else could happen if he hadn't stepped in.

~*~*~

The whole day passed like a blur; I barely noticed it was already 3'o clock in the afternoon. I was about to march my way towards the gym for Edward's basketball practice today when two familiar faces caught my attention: It was of him and Tanya. From afar, it seemed like they were arguing over something _again. _But that's not a big surprise, is it? Like I said, they have all the time in the world to fight over every silly thing. I almost jumped in astonishment as Edward noticed me, standing not too far from their position. He somehow managed to give me a weak smile despite the predicament he's in. Tanya, on the other hand, having noticed my presence, threw me a menacing glare and then stormed off towards the gym.

What was the non-verbal threat for?

Edward, not even moving an inch after Tanya left, looked miffed and disappointed at the same time. I mustered all the courage I could get and walked directly to him. Should I keep it light or just be straightforward?

I decided to go for the latter. "Hey. Are you okay?"

_Wow, Bella. You're seeking for the most obvious answer there, _I thought bitterly.

I was expecting him to say 'No' or to berate me for even asking, but instead I heard him lightly chuckle at my question. "You can really ask me the most difficult questions, can't you?"

I grimaced unintentionally. I didn't know what to make out of his words. Was that a proper question or was he playing with me again, teasing me like nothing really happened? Frankly, I really think I'd be lucky enough to pull out a proper answer from him. "Edward! I'm serious. What's up with you and Tanya again?"

"Okay," he trailed off, hesitant. "I kind of…talked to her about her clothes."

"Her clothes?" I asked incredulously.

"Yes. Didn't you see how short her skirts were? She parades all around school in such provocative outfit, as if telling everyone that she's still single. And I'm bothered, of course. There's no reason why I shouldn't be."

Oh. "Well, Tanya apparently likes attention. You can't blame her for being so bold when it comes to dressing herself up," I explain matter-of-factly.

He sighed dejectedly. I hated to find him like this, to see him putting up with his girlfriend's constant changing moods and factitious dramas. He already had to cope up with his parents' divorce yet Tanya never seemed to get tired of throwing herself into the picture. She can't stay oblivious forever, can she?

I tugged at Edward's arm, suddenly realizing he was already late for his practice. "Come on, we'll deal with that later. You still have a basketball practice to catch up on."

"Promise we'll talk after?"

I beamed. "Promise."

* * *

**I know, I know. Not much fluff and Edward stuff here. But I just felt like building Alice's character on this chapter, and I hope I did a fair job. I'll be bombarding you with lots and lots of fluffy goodness on the later chapters. So, please just keep reading. :)**

**If you took the time to read this chapter, then please leave a review. Nothing makes me happier than knowing you people enjoy every chapter I post. And, I'll be sending a sneak preview of the 4th chapter for those who will. **

**1st chapter for 'I Kissed Who?' will be posted up next! Be a dear and check it out if you haven't yet. Thanks!**

**i'mxaxreader**


	5. Dreaming

**A/N: Sorry, this came in late again. I really suck at updating. But you probably know that by now. LOL. Anyway, I just finished this chapter and decided to post it up already since I know a lot of you have been waiting. And I'm really glad you were patient enough. :)**

**Enjoy reading! Leave me some love afterwards, mmkay?**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or even the inspiration I used for this fic. They belong to their rightful owners, Stephenie Meyer and Taylor Swift.

__

* * *

Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time

_

* * *

_

I settled myself on one of the bleachers placed inside the gym. It wasn't that hard to find a seat during Edward's basketball practice since not a lot of people—or girls, for this matter—bothered to skip their classes this afternoon. Even if that was the case, there were still quite a considerable number of females present to watch him play. Squeals and giggles crammed the whole gym and you can barely hear anything coherent other than the ear-splitting noise.

"Edward Cullen! Your number one fan's right here!"

Despite the rowdy population of fan girls that occupied the place, one distinguishable voice stood out from the rest. I glanced around to locate where the shrieking voice came from. I instantly stopped searching as my eyes spotted Lauren Mallory screaming her lungs out. I managed to stifle a laugh as I consumed her s_creechy _behavior. That girl never failed to complete her attendance at Edward's practices. Impressive, eh?

"No! Don't listen to that impostor! I'm really your number one fan, Edward!"

I shifted my head to the other side to find Jessica Stanley competing with Lauren's strident tone. Wow. So we're having a fanatic competition now? I should've signed up to join and be contestant # 3.

"No delusional girl could replace me as your most avid fan, my dear _Eddie_!"

But, no. Tanya just abruptly decided to take my place as contestant # 3 (not that I would take part anyway. _Please.) _and join the ridiculous yelling contest. I don't know what else to expect from her. One minute she was angry at Edward, the next she was throwing daggering glares at me, and now she's here rooting for her dear _Eddie_. She must've acquired some serious illness like a Multiple Personality Disorder.

Coach Clapp's booming voice suddenly pulled me from my reverie. The varsity players stood up from their seats as they were ordered by their trainer. One by one, they stepped onto the glossy floor of the basketball court, preparing themselves for their vigorous practice today. I saw Jasper and Emmett by the sideline. And Mike, Eric and Tyler too. Edward's nowhere in sight, though. Where could he possibly be?

I was about to give up when my eyes finally caught a glimpse of his tousled bronze hair. He was standing at the farthest corner of the court and his emerald orbs were intently focused at my direction. As soon as our gazes locked, he smiled his crooked smile and waved before catching up with his other teammates. I couldn't hold back the goofy grin that threatened to slip through my lips. I just hope Tanya didn't notice our silent conversation or else he'll be in real trouble afterwards. I shot a quick glance at where she sat only to find a pair of eyes viciously glaring at me. She's literally fuming with anger with what she saw earlier.

Yep. Edward's in _real_ trouble today.

I tore my eyes away from her deathly scowl and directed my whole attention towards the progressing game. Everyone already started moving and outrunning each other, heaping up points as much as they can. Louder squeals and giggles filled the entire place every time Edward made a successful shot. And every single time he did, he would peek at my direction and smile. It wasn't that big of a gesture really, but I couldn't deny the tinge of joy it brought me.

I admit I often find myself daydreaming about things that would, most likely, _not _happen in real life. Especially things between me and Edward. Inside and out, I knew him very well. And it took almost one excruciating year for me to figure him out. For some, he probably looked stuck-up or just plain conceited; unmistakably impossible to reach. But beyond his superficial appearance, beneath his godly surface, laid a more complicated side of him. One that a certain _cheerleader_ wouldn't understand, I could guess.

From the corner of my eye, I could see Coach Clapp blowing that little whistle hanged around his neck, his hands gesturing that of a call for a quick break. Upon hearing the jarring sound, all the players stepped out of the court and headed straight for their own seats on the bench. Edward, on the other hand, sauntered directly at where I sat, a smug smile on his face.

"So, how was it?" he asked, occupying the empty seat beside me.

"Quite good," I beamed at him.

His shoulders slumped dejectedly with my choice of words. "Just good? Not even fantastic or amazing?"

"Edward, you played just the same like every other practice. If you want to hear 'awe-inspiring' or 'marvelous' or anything beyond quite good, then I suggest you visit your population of fan girls over there," I retorted, discreetly pointing at the direction of Jess and Lauren.

I had to restrict myself from giggling as I saw his eyes widen in horror. Lauren and Jessica, along with their battalion of female fanatics, furiously waved at him in unison as they caught his gaze. He then shifted his head to face me after getting quite a glimpse at his own fans' club. I think he had seen enough. "They still can't compete with your ogling abilities," he said grinning.

"My what?"

"You were ogling at me. Admit it!"

His statement totally caught me off guard. He was accusing me of ogling at him while, between the two of us, he was the one who kept on insanely smiling at my direction. "I wasn't!" I exclaimed.

He suddenly burst into hysterics at my defensive tone. I huffed in frustration; he seemed to really enjoy himself at my expense. Before I could even speak and reprimand him, Coach Clapp called the players back into the court to start another round of practice. He pinched both of my cheeks until they were sore red before leaving my side. His booming laughter slowly faded into thin air as he took each step towards his teammates.

I caressed my cheeks, now stinging with pain after his forceful nipping. Good grief! He just acted ridiculous like we were still in second grade. But despite the throbbing sensation he left me with, I still couldn't deny the fact that his little gesture gave me that weird feeling in my stomach, created the shock that ran through my body. It was ludicrous to think that I never noticed the effects he had on me until now. And I have to be extra careful with my unruly reactions when I'm with him. Great.

My eyes searched for Edward on their own accord. Within seconds, I instantly found him also staring at me. He mockingly smiled at my direction, his expression smug as if to say 'I told you were ogling'. I swear he could be really irritating at times. Now it won't be long before everyone calls me 'The girl who looks at her best friend with lecherous eyes'. Ugh.

Coach Clapp dismissed the basketball practice earlier than the usual and the guys were free to go as soon as they kept everything in place inside the gym. Edward, with his varsity bag in hand, started to stroll at where I still sat, his forest green orbs transfixed at my face. He was only a foot away from me when Tanya suddenly blocked his way, hugging and kissing him like they didn't see each other for a decade. She vehemently dragged him towards the gym door, his face scrunched up in an awful expression.

Thank you very much, Tanya. That was such a _mature _thing to do.

Before she successfully towed him outside, Edward mouthed the words 'see you later' at my direction and I gave him a slight nod for my response. His horrendous expression altered into a finer, more acceptable one as he understood my action. I waited for a few more minutes before I finally stood up from my seat; it won't be a good sight if I bumped into Tanya today—or any other day, for this matter.

I went out of the deserted gym, my thoughts revolving around the same person.

* * *

**So, I take that we now officially hate Tanya for being such a nuisance in this chapter? LOL. Anyway, if you took your precious time to read or put this story on your alerts and favorites list, then I'm guessing it won't be so hard for you to press that little button over there to leave me a review.**

**I'll be sending a sneak preview of the 5th chapter for those who will. Thanks! :]**

**i'mxaxreader**


	6. Been Here All Along

**A/N: First and foremost, I'm truly sorry for not putting this chapter up earlier. I know I've been neglecting this too much but I'm currently experiencing a terrible writer's block for this story which hinders me from finishing even a single chapter. Again, I'm sorry. I hope you understand.**

**If you want to read something that I constantly update, then I suggest you check out my other story, "I Kissed Who?". It's another AH fic with a more original plot. You could check my profile for the link.**

**Enjoy the fifth chapter, everyone! :)**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters and the inspiration I used for this story.

__

* * *

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see,  
You belong with me

_

* * *

_

I found myself glancing at my watch every now and then, checking how many minutes had already gone by since I came here. It was already six in the evening; fifteen minutes after Edward sent me a quick message on my cell phone. I settled myself on the farthest corner of the café we used to go to and patiently waited for him to arrive. For once, I was glad for his usual tardiness; it gave me just enough time to dwell on certain _peculiar_ things, to figure out the unusual reactions I had a while ago.

For the first time, it seemed, I'd really came to notice how infectious his crooked smile was, how his simple glance could bring a tinge of joy in me, how his mere touch could send jolts of electricity running through my veins. I admit I like the guy the very first time I saw him, but never had I thought that he could manage to pull these ridiculous, intense reactions from me. My heart would mercilessly pound in my chest just by catching his usual mop of bronze, tousled hair. My cheeks would redden even with the pettiest of his gestures. It seemed like my body could give me away anytime, and for that, I was truly worried.

"Here's your order," said the waitress, effectively pulling me away from my chaotic train of thoughts. She then handed me my favorite dessert—a slice of chocolate cake with thick icing on top and a tall glass of cold, refreshing iced tea.

"Do you need anything else?" she asked again, her hand clutching the brown, plastic tray to her chest.

"No," I responded with a smile. "This would be all."

She turned her heels and went back to serving the other customers inside the café. I forked a small bite on the cake; my taste buds feeling heavenly delighted as soon as I did. I let my mind wander for a while, knowing fully well that I won't have the chance to do this again once he comes. I racked my brain to find the best possible solution to this dilemma. I knew letting him know would only make things worse. Keeping a safe distance from him wouldn't do any good, either.

Putting aside those two choices, I was left with only _one_ option to consider.

My thoughts were thrown right out the window as his bronze, disheveled hair came into view, my heart beating impossibly loud just by the mere sight. As soon as he saw me, a crooked smile lighted up his face. Edward sauntered to where I sat and I tried my hardest to pacify the erratic thumping of my pulse.

Remember, Bella. Your _one and only _option.

"So, Prince Charming really made his successful escape from the clutches of the evil witch, eh?" I goaded, struggling hard to keep a straight face. He rolled his eyes before taking the empty seat across me.

"Sorry, I'm late," he said, his eyes truly apologetic. "Tanya wouldn't let me go before her cheerleading practice starts."

"So, you, what, sneaked out on her?" I asked. The thought of Edward sneaking out from his g_irlfriend_ to meet _me_ was exhilarating. It made me illogically happy and satisfied.

He laughed. "Well, I won't put it that way."

"Then, how did you come here without letting her know?"

"Won't tell," he responded, a mocking smile plastered on his face.

I rolled my eyes. "You act so annoyingly childish at times; I don't know what else to do with you."

His lips pursed for a second, his eyes narrowing disbelievingly at my statement. "Isn't that one of the many reasons why you love me?" he asked, jokingly.

His words totally caught me off guard; I would've blushed if I only allowed myself to do so. I stared at him, at the goofy grin adorning his features, and instantly knew that he was totally clueless of what he's doing. A crease appeared on his forehead and his emerald orbs were bare with curiosity. I noticed he was still waiting for me to say something. I blinked twice and managed to respond, "Very funny, Edward."

_One _option. _Only _option. Keep that in mind, Bella.

He grabbed the fork off my hands and sliced a big portion of my cake to devour. "You are such a pig!" I exclaimed.

He soundlessly laughed at my remark, but the irritated expression clearly written on my face only made him guffaw even louder. People dining inside the café were starting to give us incredulous looks and I feel my cheeks flushed in embarrassment. Edward also pacified himself as he noticed the unnecessary attention being thrown at us. Seeing the _lightest_ tint of red coloring his cheeks, I couldn't help but giggle at his reaction. After all, it's not everyday to see a blushing Edward sitting right in front of you.

"Will you please quit laughing?" he asked gratingly.

"You should've seen the look on your face!" I managed to say in between giggles. "It was absolutely cute."

Hell, that's a_ total_ slip right there.

I regretted those words as soon as they escaped from my lips. Edward, on the other hand, looked like he could burst into hysterics any minute. If I were in his place, I probably would've acted the same way. In my desperate attempt to keep myself away from further humiliation, my brain worked double time to think of another subject we could possibly dwell on.

"So…" I trailed off. I knew exactly what I wanted to talk to him about, yet I can't seem to find the right words to start the conversation.

"So…" Edward mimicked, a lopsided smile fixated on his face.

"How are…things with your parents?" I asked hesitantly.

As the question escaped my lips, his once euphoric expression suddenly turned sullen, his lopsided smile disappeared. God, _this_ is exactly why I hate having conversations like this. I knew how much it pained him to talk about their family's situation, to open up things and just close them after; like they were _that _easy to do. But I knew having this discussion would make him feel better and, heaven forbid, I'd do anything for him to be happy. Edward only chose to talk to a few people about this, and I was truly glad to be one of them.

He stayed silent for a while before he spoke, "My parents are really persistent on having that divorce." He uttered the last word with disgust; like it burned his tongue before passing through his lips.

"Judging from Alice's behavior back at my house this morning, I'm guessing she's fine?" I asked, hoping he'd say yes. Alice is Edward's sister, only younger by a year. With her diminutive appearance and pixie-like features, you'd think she wouldn't be able to handle a complicated problem such as this. But that girl's strong personality enabled her to accept things just like how mature people usually do.

He smiled half-heartedly. "She's more than fine, you know. Don't worry too much about her."

"Alright. Then, how're _you _coping up?"

"I'm doing…well," he answered. He smiled at my direction but his eyes, the most radiant shade of green I had ever seen, were flat and empty. Apparently, the poker face was back. I couldn't identify any distinguishable emotion beneath those emerald orbs.

"Cullen, enough with the pretensions," I said sternly. "You don't have to pretend that you're doing _well _because, obviously, you aren't. And I don't think your expertise in lying would help you on this one, so don't bother coming up with any lies."

I heard him heave a deep sigh as he slumped on his chair dejectedly. "Okay, Swan. You got me," he finally admitted. "Honestly, I still couldn't believe this is all happening. It's like having a nightmare and you desperately want to wake up, only now waking up seems utterly useless."

Sadness was leaking from his tone and his expression was that of despair. His once empty forest green eyes were now filled with nothing but moroseness. I knew from his words that I wasn't anymore talking to the Edward that people used to know; the Edward that only showed the other, gleeful side of him; the Edward that not everyone seemed to be familiar with.

He was now _my _Edward. The Edward who allowed himself to be vulnerable even for a while; the Edward who wasn't afraid to show the hidden, more serious side of him; the Edward who made himself known only to a few number of people.

_My _Edward.

I didn't mean it quite literally, of course.

I patted his hand, wanting so much to comfort him, to take his sadness away. My heart instantly swelled up as he gave me a reassuring smile in return. "Thank you. I'm happy that you're always here. And that you seem to have enough time to listen to me and my melodramatic whining."

"Melodramatic?" I asked, my brow rising skeptically. "Have you been watching Alice's favorite soap opera lately?"

"Uh, I accidentally watched one episode last night," he answered sheepishly.

I rolled my eyes. "Figures."

We laughed in unison, our chiming laughter filling the dreadfully silent café. Even though his eyes still seemed empty and flat, I knew he felt even better now. And for that, I was happy.

He reached out for my hand and held it with his own. I could feel the zing of electricity stunning my whole body as soon as we made contact. "I'll be really fine, Bells," he said, his tone soothing.

"Do you promise?"

He smiled my favorite crooked smile. "I promise."

For once, I knew I'd have to believe him.

Him and his words.

* * *

**There's no Tanya! LOL. Anyway, I hope this chapter's worth the wait. And thank you for putting up with me and my slowness. Leave me some love by clicking that box over there. :)**

**You know the drill: Review and I'd gladly send you a sneak preview of the 6th chapter. Thanks!**

**i'mxaxreader**


	7. Hey, isn't this easy?

**A/N: I finally updated, eh? So Sorry for posting so late again. I was terribly busy these past few weeks and had barely enough time to write a chapter for this story. Until yesterday. I started this chapter yesterday but wasn't able to finish it. So, yeah. Just had a few hours today to add a couple of things.**

**Anyway, a lot of you guys wanted to see a little more 'action' between Bella and Edward. And since we have made it past the chorus of the song, I thought of fulfilling everybody's request.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the authors. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

_Walkin' the streets with you and your worn-out jeans  
__I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be  
__Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself  
__Hey isn't this easy_

_

* * *

_

"_But, Edward, you can't just leave me for this," Tanya trailed off, her usually cool and condescending demeanor now ebbing away, "plain and obviously boring schoolgirl!"_

_I snickered, much to Edward's surprise, after hearing that very creative and hurtful remark. Though she probably intended to infuriate me or bring me to tears with that derogatory statement, I couldn't help but fail her biggest expectations. I mean, Jesus, even a ten-year-old kid could throw a much better insult than that!_

"_What the hell is funny?" she asked, totally furious._

_Before I could even answer her question, Edward stood in front of me, blocking my view of the hilariously fuming Tanya. I wanted to tell him that it was alright for us to talk but it seemed to me like he had other plans in mind. "You do know you're being childish over this, don't you, Tanya?"_

"_Childish?" she repeated incredulously. "I have a right to act like this because I'm your girlfriend!"_

_He scoffed, as if he just heard something ridiculously spurious, before letting her in on his thoughts. "Come on, Tanya. You and I both know that you never treated me as your boyfriend. I'm more of your toy, am I not?" She was about to defend herself from his accusations but Edward just continued speaking, not letting her utter a single word, "You know this isn't working. This relationship…we need to call this off."_

"_Fine! If that's what you want! Once you realize your biggest mistake, Edward, don't ever come begging me to take you back, because I won't!" With her final, parting words, she thankfully left, stomping angrily towards the other direction._

_He cradled me in his arms after that big confrontation and I felt instantly safe with the sweet gesture. The fact that I'll finally have him all by myself was truly gratifying; I could already feel my heart swelling with joy. He loosened his grip, only to hold me by the shoulders, and looked me straight in the eye._

"_Bella…"_

The loud buzzing of my cell phone suddenly woke me up, forcefully dragging me away from dreamland. It rang twice…thrice, and continued to fill my ears and irritate the hell out of me. Rolling on my side, I decided to just grab the annoying thing from underneath my pillow and check who had the nerve to call and disturb me at this time of the day. Especially on a very early and sunny Thursday morning.

"Goodmorning sleepyhead," someone greeted brightly on the other line as soon as I picked up. He sounded so buoyant; I could practically _hear _him smiling over the phone.

I groaned inwardly as I recognized his velvety voice. Great. The guy in my dreams had to actually call and stop me from dreaming about him and our happy ending. Terrible luck, really.

"Do you know what time it is, Edward?" I asked, aggravated.

"Yep," he answered, popping the 'p' at the end. "That's why I'm calling you."

I glanced at my watch and figured it was only seven o'clock in the morning. _Heck, way too early. _What the hell could this guy want at this very hour? "Spit it out before I hung up on you."

"Join me for my morning walk at the park."

"O-kay. That's it?" I asked incredulously.

"Well, yeah," he responded sheepishly. "Are you expecting something else?"

"No."

"Alright. Then, get your butt here as fast as you can. I'm buying us coffee."

Before I could even utter a single word, he hung up on me, leaving me with no other choice but to succumb to his plans. As much as I wanted to _get my butt out there_—as Edward so quaintly expressed it,—I decided it would be best if I take quite a few minutes to stay in bed and think about the weird dream I just had. I would admit spending countless of hours daydreaming about him during daylight, but never _once_ had he actually appeared in my dreams when I doze off. Of course, until last night.

God, first, I was having these totally foreign reactions towards him and before I knew it, the guy already invaded my thoughts, encroached on my dreams. With these facts in mind, I couldn't help but feel even more pathetic than before.

I fervently shook my head, desperately trying to drive those thoughts away, and forced myself to get up from the bed. Edward's probably waiting for me at the park by now. I quickly headed downstairs and cleaned myself up before finally settling into a comfortable pair of jogging pants and white t shirt.

"Going out?" Charlie asked as soon as I climbed down the stairs. He was sitting at his usual seat at the dinner table with today's newspaper in his hands.

"Uh-huh," I replied nonchalantly.

His brows scrunched up inquisitively. "Where are you going? You don't have classes today, don't you?"

"I'm just meeting Edward at the park, dad."

A knowing smile instantly lighted up Charlie's face and his ears perked up at the sound of my best friend's name. My father immediately liked Edward as soon as he met him and I really couldn't blame him for his instant reaction. I mean, come on, what's not to like about the guy? He's obviously and _insanely_ gorgeous, approachable, smart, athletic, honest, a very down-to-earth guy, understanding; just the 'total package'—as what most girls at school used to describe him.

"You guys have fun!" I rolled my eyes as I heard him call out before I could step out of the house. Why couldn't Charlie keep his thoughts to himself sometimes?

It wasn't long when I found myself strolling towards the park, my eyes perusing over each and every house that I passed by. It was an early Thursday morning and only a few people were filling the streets, doing and attending their businesses before the typical bustling day begins. The area was unnaturally quiet, peaceful; maybe it wasn't so bad to have Edward dragging me with him to the park. As I finally turned around the corner to reach the place, I could already see his usual mop of disheveled bronze hair that sent my heart mercilessly pounding again in my chest.

I swear I'd have to visit a professional cardiologist soon.

As I sauntered closer to where Edward was standing, I noticed him talking to a very familiar someone. With her blond, curly hair and chestnut-colored eyes, I instantly recognized who she was—it was Kate. I took a quick glance in his direction and wasn't really surprised when I saw him looking strangely uncomfortable and fidgety. Kate had been following Edward for two years now, starting and keeping up a conversation with every chance she got. It seemed normal at first but things instantly became weirder, creepier, when she continued to tail behind him wherever he went. It was truly disturbing, to say the least.

"Um, I'm waiting for my…girlfriend," I heard him blurt out. Edward looked completely scared at this moment; I would've burst into hysterics if this wasn't a very serious matter.

Kate laughed her naturally screechy, ear-splitting laugh at his response. Wow. I guess some things really _never _change. "Come on, Edward. I know you really don't have a girlfriend. You're waiting for me, aren't you?"

Now that I took a minute to process everything she'd said, I immediately remembered she had been away for a couple of months after senior year started, thus making her _luckily_ unknowledgeable with Edward's 3-month relationship with Tanya. I guess she won't be coming back to Forks Highschool to finish her last year in highschool. Thank heavens! I was absolutely relieved.

As I saw Edward struggling hard to think of what he could tell her, I knew I couldn't stand it any longer. He needed help—fast and immediate help. Hurriedly, I walked towards the park with long, uneven strides and reached his place in record time.

"Sorry, I'm late, babe," I said sweetly, my arm creeping on his waist for added effect.

Shock registered on his face at first but a gentle smile instantly tugged on his lips as soon as he recognized it was me. "That's okay. It's good you're here now," Edward responded genuinely, his velvety voice sending shivers up and down my spine. He then put his arm over my shoulder and kissed my forehead.

Okay. I wasn't expecting he'd do that.

I tilted my head up, startled with his unexpected gesture, and saw a smug grin stretching across his face. I knew I should've been annoyed with the teasing expression gracing his features but, instead, I just felt embarrassed, the heat flooding on my cheeks giving me away.

"By the way, babe," he started, directing my attention towards the confounded Kate standing right in front of us. "Do you still remember Kate? She studied in Forks Highschool back at our junior year."

I shifted my glance at her direction, doing my hardest to suppress the laughter bubbling inside me as I saw the disappointment gleaming in her eyes. I gave out a small, satisfied smile before greeting her, "Hi, Kate. I'm Bella, Edward's _girlfriend_."

I couldn't deny how the word 'girlfriend' easily rolled off my tongue, like I had always been using that term to describe myself. It actually surprised me how it didn't sound forced or even hypothetical.

"I know," she remarked rather rudely. "So you really did find a girlfriend, huh, Edward?"

"Is there a problem with that?" I asked, seething. Me being Edward's girlfriend—was it really that unbelievable?

As if sensing the almost palpable tension building up in the atmosphere, Edward held me tighter and cradled me closer to him. "Of course. Bella and I have been together for a while now. Actually, Kate, I'm absolutely surprised you haven't heard the news yet."

I smugly grinned in her direction as Edward spoke up in defense for me. Now I couldn't help but really feel like I was his girlfriend. And, admittedly, I hated the fact that this pretension would never happen between us. I knew the second that she'll leave, everything would be back the same way it has been before. God, why must I torture myself too much?

"If you'll excuse us, my girlfriend and I would like to enjoy this morning together," he said. Edward and I walked away from her, still clinging to each other like a real couple. On the other hand, Kate only stood there, utterly furious and rejected.

"Thank you for your help," Edward murmured, kissing my forehead again.

As we continued to walk and find a bench to perch on, he never removed his arm from my shoulder and mine seemed to glue itself on his waist. We were actually acting like we've been dating for months or years now; I couldn't believe it. Though every fiber of my being wanted to squeal in joy, I restricted myself from doing so. For all I know, Edward probably never considered being with me. I internally berated myself for making a big deal out of this petty gesture.

See? I was truly pathetic.

We finally found a vacant bench in the corner, surrounded mostly by a couple of big and sturdy trees. Releasing our grip from each other, we both sat down and stayed silent for a while. The park was exceptionally serene, with only a few people out on a weekday morning, and the day turned out to be pretty good for going out.

A few unanswered questions simultaneously popped into my mind as I tried to dwell on what just happened earlier. Why didn't he remove his arm even after we left Kate? And what's with all that kissing on the forehead? Was it possible that he felt something for me, too? But, it could also be a friendly gesture, couldn't it?

Heaven forbid I _could_ find the answers to these mind-boggling questions.

"Caramel latte?" I whipped my head to the side to see Edward handing me the cup of coffee he mentioned to order earlier. I smiled back, feeling totally euphoric that he knew my favorite, and grabbed it from his careful grasp.

"Thanks." I glanced at him as he took a sip from his own cup. "Is your mint mocha latte any good?"

"Yep," he answered happily.

I had to chuckle as the satisfaction and delight dripping from his voice remained undisguised. He sounded like a child who just received his first ever gift; it was absolutely cute. For a moment, I snatched the chance to stare at his face—pale yet downright gorgeous. His reddish-brown hair looked messier than usual but it suited him just right. Only he could pull that 'male model look' even after getting up from the bed.

"Staring at me won't make the sun shine brighter, you know," he teased. I instantaneously fought the urge to blush at his remark.

"Yeah, right. I know you love it when you catch me staring at you."

"Hell, yeah!" he exclaimed, laughing. "But I'd love it more if I'll catch you _ogling_ at me."

I scoffed. "In your weirdest dreams, Cullen."

Edward loudly guffawed at my response, his lean body shaking with laughter, and I simply couldn't help but join him in merriment. One hour easily rolled by with chuckles, harmless banters, and continuous teasing. As we continued to drink our coffees and sit on the bench, laughing and discussing every silly thing we had in mind, I instantly knew I couldn't ask for anything more.

This was exactly my idea of a perfect morning.

* * *

**To everyone who recieved the little teaser for this chapter: Did you guys assume that Edward and Tanya would break up? I'm truly sorry that they didn't, but I told you guys not to assume too much. LOL.**

**So, how was the 'action' in this chapter? I know it's not that much, but it sure is fluffy enough, yes? Anyhoo, I do believe this would serve as the turning point for this story so I hope everyone would look forward for the following chapters. ;]**

**Here's the drill: Review and I promise to send you the teaser for the 7th chapter. Thanks!**

**i'mxaxreader**


	8. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

First and foremost, I want to apologize to everyone for not being able to update for a very long time. I know, I know. You guys probably want to strangle the crap out of me for taking this long, but I have a fair excuse ready for my unforgivable actions. School just started last month, and I was caught up with piles of homework and projects to do. I'm in my sophomore year in college, so school and other important stuff are taking most of my time right now.

Second, as I reread the first few chapters in this story, I've noticed the innumerable number of grammatical errors I had missed out before. I'm planning to clean out every chapter before I could post the seventh installment, which is already halfway through right now, and I hope you guys could wait for it for a little while longer. I've asked my beta in IKW if she could showcase her mad beta skills in this story; let's just hope she agrees. ;D

Third, like I mentioned, the seventh installment is already halfway through and I intend to post it as soon as the changes in my earlier chapters are done. So, to everyone who thinks that I had abandoned this story, fret not for I _haven't_. I'm doing my best to write during my free time but I could only do so much. So, please, bear with me.

Anyway, thank you for giving me your precious time to read my little ranting. Please don't review this one for I'll be removing it once the next chapter is done. But, just in case there's something you want to tell me or a question you have wanted to ask for a very long time now, you could always send me a PM. I'd love to talk to anyone who enjoys my reading my stories. Thanks. ;D

**Shameless plugging:** Okay, I'm doing this _just_ because I truly believe you'll also like my other AH story as much as every one of you adored this one. I hope you guys could take a gander on **'I Kissed Who?'** and just give it a shot. With the positive feedbacks I had been receiving for that fic, I could assure you that you won't be disappointed with the story and its original plot. Make me exceptionally happy and read it. Pretty please? ;D


End file.
